grossery_gang_web_series_shopkins_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Beanpole (Part 1)/Transcript
with a cockroach climbing on a half-eaten Twinkie on the ground of the Small Mart. Cut to a slimy air vent, where a cockroach is climbing on the side and a fly entrapped in a spider web is swinging back and forth. Cut to the shelves of the Small Mart, which pans to the coffee machine, where shadows of Veronica Veggie Pizza, Bethany Broccoli, Dolly Donut, and Googy can be seen, along with a pile of garbage. Veronica is looking through a pair of binoculars. Cut to a close up of the four, where two napkin holders are set up in front of them. Cut to Veronica Veggie Pizza. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Focus, team! (Cut to view from binoculars, looking at slushie machine.) We hit that slushie handle right there (Cut to Veronica, lowering his binoculars.) and we’ll have a very berry tsunami on our hands! to the rest of the group. Dolly Donut: Yeah! Hit me with that wave of flavor! to Veronica. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Bethany, you ready to fire the next round? to Gooey Chewie, stretched out between the napkins like a catapult. There is a half-eaten Twinkie between him, which Bethany is aiming with. Bethany Broccoli: (Straining.) Twinkie…locked and loaded, sir! Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Jumping up.) Let’s do this! Veronica Veggie Pizza, Googy, and Dolly Donut: Yeah! to Bethany, still straining. Bethany Broccoli: (Moans.) Feel…my…wrath! Ha! lets go, catapulting Gooey Chewie and the Twinkie, which flops down. Cut to the four. Veronica Veggie Pizza: (Mockingly.) That’s your wrath? Bethany Broccoli: (Defensively, pointing at Veronica.) Well, let’s see you try it! Veronica Veggie Pizza: Ha! “Pizza” cake! (Runs over to trash pile, grabbing an orange juice box, and then runs back to the group, laughing.) Get it? (Points to self.) “Pizza” cake? I kill me! Bethany Broccoli: (Dryly.) Just fire the juice box. loads the juice box into Gooey Chewie. Cut to the group as Veronica stretches out Gooey Chewie. Googy, Dolly Donut, and Bethany Broccoli: (Chanting.) Juice box! Juice box! Juice box! Juice box! Juice box! to Veronica pulling back, straining. Cut to a spill of juice on the counter, which Veronica slips in, tangling himself into Gooey Chewie. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Whoa! lands on the counter, as the juice box hits him, falling in the same direction the Twinkie did. Cut back to the group. Dolly Donut: (Screaming in frustration.) I want that slushie storm! to the trash pile and grabs a marshmallow, and then runs back to Gooey Chewie, launching a sausage, a bone, a soda can, a cherry, and a rat, in rapid desperation. Cut to various trash and food flinging through the air. Cut to a split screen of Veronica, Bethany, and Dolly desperately loading and throwing objects. Cut back to the air, where more food and garbage are flying through it. Cut to Bethany, Veronica, and Dolly. Bethany Broccoli, Veronica Veggie Pizza, and Dolly Donut: (Leaping up in excitement.) Yes! (All three are victory dancing now, saying random cheers and excitements, dancing.) Bethany Broccoli: (Faltering, noticing something.) Uh…guys? (Points in the direction of the slushie machine.) Veronica Veggie Pizza and Dolly Donut: (Slowly stopping dancing, looking in the direction.) Uh…yeah? to a large mountain of trash near the counter, the slushie machine is untouched. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Not one thing hit the slushie machine! Dolly Donut: (Pointing.) Aw, sure it did! to the other side of the trash mountain, Veronica Veggie Pizza, Dolly Donut, and Bethany Broccoli look around from it. Cut to the slushie machine, Googy is splattered onto the front of it. Dolly Donut: I don’t remember slingshotting Googy… Googy: (Straining.) I was the one yelling “No! Stop! Don’t!”! back to Dolly. Dolly Donut: (Laughs.) Oh yeah, I remember! to Googy, sliding off of the slushie machine, moaning. Cut to Dolly, Veronica, and Bethany. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Well, team, there’s only one thing to do when life gives you a mountain of crud…go mountain climbing! Veronica, and Bethany run towards the edge of the counter, jumping off of it. Dolly Donut, Veronica Veggie Pizza, and Bethany Broccoli: Yeah! Category:Episode Transcripts